


Stories of the Second Self: Head Over Heels

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [53]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: At Norwood High School it's prom night, and Gillian has one day where her large and growing size isn't the subject of ridicule. Asked to the prom by no less than the Class President, Tommy, she is further surprised that he got her the perfect dress and accessories to make her eight foot, three inch body be the envy of the evening.
Series: Alter Idem [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Head Over Heels

To say she was heads above the rest at her senior prom was no exaggeration. The girl with wavy blonde hair and deep brown eyes still seemed mostly proportional, but at eight foot three she was finding most of the school architecture hostile to her, and many of her classmates added insult to injury by nicknaming her 'Bertha'.

However, she refused to let that bother her and drew eyes for a different reason when entering the decorated gym with an ocean blue dress that trailed behind her like a mesmerizing creamy liquid. She wore a dark blue frilly ribbon around one wrist and a pearl bracelet on the other. Around her neck hung a sterling silver and opal sea turtle. The whole ensemble was an ocean view as seen from a picturesque tropical cruise at sunset.

Her prom date, Tommy who was class president and human, found for her the largest orchid he could, and she wore it with class that told everyone else in attendance that they couldn't hurt her tonight.

"Oh my god, Gillian!" it was Miranda the Fae girl, who despite being among the most popular girls, never said an unkind thing to her. "You're gorgeous! Where did you find that?"

"Tommy got it for me," Gillian couldn't help but beam her warm smile at the thought of being treated so well.

"God, I'm jealous," Miranda said in a way that made Gillian realize she was being authentic and not just publicly charming. "Hey, after the dance, do you want to come with us? There's this new restaurant that opened up. You won't have to duck there."

"Sounds great," Tommy said, turning up at Gillian. "This is your special night. What do you think?"

"Okay," Gillian eagerly nodded and wiped at her moistening eyes.

"I'll have Julian find you when he's getting everyone else together," Miranda said, and clasped Gillian's hand in both of hers. "Seriously, you look so incredible. I wanna get a selfie with you before we go."

"Thank you," Gillian said, and waved to Miranda before she went over to some other students in the crowd.

Gillian didn’t win Prom Queen, but that she was nominated and came in second brought tears to her eyes. Tommy got up on a chair to delicately dab them away with a handkerchief in the same ocean blue as her dress. "It's okay baby. You knocked their socks off."


End file.
